


The Signs Were There, but I Forgot How To Read

by Imthebumblebeebitch



Series: Jeremwood Oneshits [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Date Night, M/M, Ryan is a fucking idiot, but Ryan's dumbass, jeremy just wants to date him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 15:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11210928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imthebumblebeebitch/pseuds/Imthebumblebeebitch
Summary: Jeremy finally did it, he finally asked Ryan out on a date. If only Ryan wasn't a fucking moron.





	The Signs Were There, but I Forgot How To Read

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt taken from tumblr: one of them thinks they're on a date and the other one doesn't realise. shenanigans ensue
> 
> ah ryan. sweet, innocent, oblivious ryan

"Wait... really?" Jeremy asked in disbelief. There was no way that Ryan Haywood, actual sex god Ryan Haywood, just agreed to go on a date with him.

"Sure, why not? It sounds like a lot of fun. I'll meet you there at 8?" Ryan responded. Jeremy absolutely beamed. 

"Yeah, of course! I can't wait, I'll see you there!" Jeremy said happily, quickly rushing out of the office and basically speeding his way home. 

Ryan Haywood _actually_ agreed to go on a date with him! Jeremy actually couldn't believe it. He'd had this crush on Ryan for months at that point, but he was positive that Ryan didn't reciprocate his feelings. Jeremy couldn't barely contain his excitement at the fact that Ryan apparently felt the same way. 

Jeremy eagerly rushed out of his car and ran into his house. He picked up Scooter, much to the cats dismay, and began twirling around. 

"Scooter! I have a date with Ryan tonight! I know I chickened out the last time, but I actually asked him today, and he said yes!" Jeremy exclaimed. The cat gave an apathetic meow in response, and stared at Jeremy until he was sat down. "Sorry, Scooter. Oh god, I need to go get ready!" Jeremy yelped out, all but running to his room. 

Ryan, on the other hand?

He was sitting on his couch playing video games, barely thinking about his date with Jeremy. Mostly because he didn't think it was a date. 

_'I wonder why Jeremy wanted to hang out tonight._ ' Ryan thought to himself. They weren't that close when Jeremy first came to work for Achievement Hunter, but they did gradually get closer as time went on. Ryan would even admit that he had little crush on the shorter man. 

' _He doesn't think of me that way, though._ ' Ryan thought sadly, pausing his game. Jeremy definitely just wanted to have dinner as friends. There was no way that Jeremy liked him the same way. 

Ryan decided that he should begin getting ready at 7:30, giving him all but 10 minutes before he had to leave if he wanted to be on time. He decided to call an uber, not really wanting to drive himself through Austin traffic. 

While Jeremy went with a nice button up shirt and some dress pants, Ryan went with his normal plain shirt and jeans. Both men swooned when they saw each other. 

_'Of course he didn't dress up, the nerd. That's so like him.'_ Jeremy thought fondly. 

_Oh my sweet Jesus he's so hot.'_ Ryan thought, a small blush creeping on his face. He suddenly felt extremely underdressed. 

The waiter sat them down at their table, and asked what they wanted to drink. 

"Diet Coke, please." Ryan said politely. 

_Of course._ Jeremy thought, a small smile forming. 

"I'll just have water, thank you." Jeremy told him. The waiter nodded and walked away, leaving Ryan and Jeremy to look at the menu. 

"Oh god, this steak looks _amazing_." Ryan basically drooled. "I know what I'm getting."

"I think I'm feeling more lobster tonight. I'll share with you if you share with me?" Jeremy questioned, sounding rather nervous. Ryan didn't notice at all. 

"That would be _amazing_. I love lobster so much." Ryan cooed. Jeremy made a mental note of that, already planning future dates. 

The waiter came and took their orders, and Jeremy and Ryan had some small talk while they waited for their food. Both appeared to be having a wonderful time. 

_This date is going so much better than expected!_ Jeremy thought happily, smiling at a story that Ryan was telling him. He quickly glanced at Ryan's hand, which was sitting on the table. Would it be too much to try and grab it? Was that moving too fast?

Jeremy decided on a wonderful plan of 'fuck it' and went to grab Ryan's hand, only for their food to arrive at the table before he could actually grab hold. 

"Oh, nice, this steak looks absolutely delicious." Ryan mumbled, content. He cut off a piece and hummed in delight. "Oh my god, Lil J, you have to try this."

Jeremy had just taken a bite of his lobster, but quickly swallowed. "Only if you try some of mine." He told the older man, who happily accepted the offer. Jeremy smiled as Ryan happily ate the bit of lobster he had taken.

"Dear god, we need to come here often." Ryan said. Jeremy swore his heart stopped. 

_Ryan wanted to go on another date!_

They finished their meals, and were deciding on whether or not they should get dessert.

"Should we get something here?" Ryan asked. 

"Why don't we go somewhere and get some milkshakes? I know a great place nearby." Jeremy suggested. Ryan nodded eagerly. 

_Who knew hanging out with Jeremy would be so much fun? We really should hang out more often._ Ryan thought to himself, smiling a bit as the bill was given to the table. He sputtered his drink when he saw Jeremy pay for it all. "Wait- why did you pay for me?"

"I figured I should treat you tonight, since I'm the one who asked you and everything." Jeremy responded, blushing and looking away. 

"Jeremy, that steak was like $25. I'll pay you back."

"You're an idiot if you think that I'm taking your money, that's not how this works." Jeremy laughed. Of course Ryan would feel bad not paying for the date. He'd be sure to let Ryan be the lead next time around. 

Ryan was about to ask what he had meant by that, but the waiter returned and handed Jeremy his receipt. 

"Thank you for joining us tonight, gentleman. Have a wonderful evening."

The both of them walked out, Ryan following Jeremy to his car. Jeremy raised an eyebrow in confusion. 

"I took an uber here; I didn't feel like driving." Ryan explained. Jeremy nodded, and they both got into the car. 

"I totally get that. So, milkshakes?" Jeremy confirmed. 

"Can't wait." Ryan responded, and Jeremy smiled as he drove away. Ryan must really be enjoying the date! 

When they pulled into the small diner, Jeremy quickly rushed out of the car and opened Ryan's car door, trying to be cute. 

"Oh, such a gentleman." Ryan purred, smirking. Jeremy blushed furiously. 

They went into the diner, sitting at one of the booths. It appeared that they were the only people there, save for the staff. 

"So, what kind of milkshake do you want?"

"I'm not entirely sure I want a whole one, if I'm being honest. Would it be inappropriate to just steal some of yours?" Ryan asked. He genuinely just wanted a few sips of a milkshake, as the steak had filled him up, but Jeremy took it as a sly way to do the 'two straws in a single milkshake' cliché. And he, of course, was happy to comply. 

Ryan was rather surprised at the two straws in the milkshake, but he didn't comment on it. He figured that maybe Jeremy didn't feel comfortable sharing a single straw. 

They continued with idle conversation as they both finished the milkshake, Jeremy absolutely loving the fact that thy were sharing. Ryan loved it, too, but for obviously different reasons. 

They walked out of the diner around 10 minutes later, and Jeremy drove Ryan home. They sat in the car for a few moments before Ryan spoke up. 

"Want to come inside?" Ryan asked. Maybe Jeremy could help him get some achievements. 

"Sure." Jeremy squeaked out. His heart stopped, and he blushed super hard. At least it was dark. 

_Oh my god Ryan is inviting me inside of his house he wants to have sex and it's only the first date I should have asked sooner._ Jeremy thought frantically. He quickly tried to lower his heart rate as they both climbed out of the car and walked into Ryan's home. 

"Welcome to my humble abode, mi casa es tu casa and all that." Ryan grinned at Jeremy, who blushed even harder. "Living room or my room?" He asked. Jeremy somehow managed to choke on absolutely nothing. 

"Holy shit, Ry, I never thought you to act like this." Jeremy breathed out.

"Like what?" Ryan questioned, his eyebrow raising up.

"I never pegged you as a 'sex after the first date' kind of guy." Jeremy clarified nervously. He suddenly felt dread; he probably misread the situation. 

"Date?" Ryan asked. 

"Yeah, you know, that thing that we just got here from?" Jeremy furrowed his brows. Surely Ryan was fucking with him. 

"We... we just went on a _date?_ " Ryan asked, clearly shocked. 

"Now I know you're fucking with me, there's no way you went this entire time without realizing that we were on a date."

"I-I genuinely just thought we were just two friends hanging out."

"Ryan, I took you out to a fancy ass restaurant where we bought steak and lobster."

"I thought that you just liked the finer things in life, I didn't think anything of it."

"We literally shared a milkshake with two straws! That's like, the biggest dating cliché! I dressed up super nice! I tried to hold your hand! I just kind of looked at you most of the night and probably had a goofy smile on my face because I finally got to go out on a date with you! Are you _honestly_ telling me that you didn't know?" Jeremy rambled. Ryan just kind of stood there in shock.

"Nothing to say?" Jeremy scoffed. How the fuck did Ryan miss _all_ the signs that he was on a date?

"You know, now that you pointed all of that out, I definitely should have realized that we were on a date. Now I'm embarrassed." Ryan blushed. 

"I'll just leave." Jeremy said shortly. How could he have been so stupid? Of course Ryan didn't actually want to date him. Why would he?

He was kind of shocked when Ryan grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

"Wait, I am so sorry that I didn't realize that tonight has been a date. Why don't you stay here and play video games with me? And tomorrow, we can go on a proper date."

"You-You want to go on a date with me?"

"Well, obviously. I've liked you for quite awhile now."

That caused Jeremy to blush again, but he did turn around and follow Ryan to the living room. They began playing Rocket League in relative silence before Ryan spoke up. 

"You thought that I wanted to have sex with you after one date?"

"You invited me into your house and then asked 'bed or couch' basically, of course there would be some confusion."

"Well, for future reference, I don't fuck after the first date, and it will definitely be bed."

"Cool, no sex after the first date."

"I guess it's a good thing tomorrow will be our second date."

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write and I love jeremwood so much


End file.
